La cárcel de San Mungo
by Misila
Summary: Adrian está harto de estar encerrado. ¡Por las calzas de Merlín, sólo fue un golpe de nada! Pero la estúpida de Tracey Davis no lo entiende y no le deja salir. Y él está empezando a odiar San Mungo con todas sus fuerzas.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

_**La cárcel de San Mungo**_

o—o

Lo primero que viene a la mente de Adrian es el recuerdo del partido. Revive los gritos de la multitud, las pelotas zumbando a su alrededor y la quaffle acercándose a él, y trata de cogerla para meter gol y borrar esa estúpida sonrisita de suficiencia de la cara de Wood. Sin embargo, todo su cuerpo protesta cuando mueve los brazos, y la repentina ilusión se desvanece, dejándolo todo negro.

Adrian no puede evitar soltar un quejido. Está seguro de que no le duele nada más porque no tiene más lugares para que se le adoloren. Intenta abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le pesan demasiado. Tras unos segundos intentándolo, el joven desiste. Intenta concentrarse en algo más que el dolor de todo su cuerpo, pero sólo consigue discernir que está tumbado y que la cabeza le pesa más de lo normal. Reiría si pudiera ante eso, recordando la cantidad de veces al día que Mandy lo llama cabezota.

Es entonces cuando escucha pasos a su izquierda. Cuando se detienen, muy cerca de él, Adrian nota inspiraciones un tanto bruscas a su lado, y llama a la primera persona que se le ocurre:

—¿Mamá?

La risa que responde a esa única palabra es, además de la confirmación de que se ha equivocado, una clara burla. Movido por la indignación y su orgullo herido, Adrian trata de abrir los ojos, y apenas unos segundos más tarde consigue separar un poco los párpados.

Desea volver a cerrarlos. Pese a que el lugar no está muy iluminado, el techo blanco, las paredes blancas y la túnica, de un verde demasiado llamativo, de la persona que hay junto a él le hacen tanto daño a la vista como mirar al Sol con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Adrian parpadea varias veces, notando cómo se le escapan varias lágrimas. No es hasta que se acostumbra un poco a la luz que consigue mirar a la persona que lo observa con expresión divertida.

Lo primero que le llama la atención es su cabello, rojo oscuro, recogido en una coleta alta de la que se han soltado varios mechones. Sus ojos, tan oscuros que parecen negros, destacan en un rostro demasiado pálido, tanto que también obliga a Adrian a desviar la vista rápidamente.

—Evidentemente no—dice la chica. Su voz resulta tremendamente familiar al joven—. Pero está en el pasillo. Se ha quedado dormida—suspira—. Debe de ser cosa de familia.

Como si atara dos cuerdas, los razonamientos de Adrian consiguen avanzar hasta reconocer a la joven.

o—o

_Supones que entrenar tanto no debe de ser bueno para la salud._

_No es que te importe. Si hay algo que tienes claro es que quieres ser jugador de quidditch profesional. Y no uno cualquiera, ni siquiera uno por encima de la media; quieres ser el mejor. Y si para eso tienes que renunciar a horas de descanso en beneficio de entrenamientos a horas intempestivas, lo harás._

_No obstante, igual deberías dormir un poco más, piensas, cuando vuelves del campo de quidditch con tan pocas ganas que gatearías si no supusiera un atentado para tu dignidad. Anotas en tu lista de cosas por hacer la tarea de arreglar el maniquí que te llevó meses encantar para que actuara como un guardián medianamente decente al que superar para marcar tantos._

_Arrastras los pies, sin ganas de levantarlos. Tanto es así que casi tropiezas cuando te topas con alguna baldosa de piedra que sobresale un poco por encima de las demás. Llevas la escoba a rastras detrás de ti, y sabes que mañana no conseguirás atender en ninguna clase. Te apoyas en la pared y cierras los ojos, preguntándote qué excusa darás a tu padre cuando le lleves Transformaciones y Herbología suspensas por pasar las horas entrenando en lugar de memorizando la teoría._

_Igual piensas demasiado, porque tu mente salta de tema en tema, sin quedarse durante mucho tiempo en ninguno. De hecho, en algún momento te das cuenta de que no distingues el pasillo a tu alrededor. No te importa en exceso. Acabas de coger una postura muy, muy cómoda…_

—_¡Pucey! ¿Piensas pasar toda la noche aquí?_

_Abres los ojos, confundido, al escuchar esa llamada tan poco amable. Parpadeas y vuelves al pasillo, que se ha quedado iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna que se cuela por las ventanas. E, iluminada por esa luz azulada, se encuentra una niña de cabello caoba y ojos oscuros, que te mira con una mezcla entre preocupación e irritación._

—_Davis—murmuras. Esa cría, dos cursos por debajo de ti, te exaspera muchísimo. Siempre está llenando el silencio de la sala común con un incesante parloteo sin sentido, pero pobre del que le sugiera que cierre la boca. La primera y única vez que lo intentaste, Tracey se puso hecha un basilisco y te echó un sermón francamente impresionante sobre la libertad de expresión._

—_No, tu madre—replica ella, con cara de pocos amigos—. ¿Sabes que no es saludable dormir en el pasillo? Y todo por tu absurdo quidditch._

_El desdén con el que habla del deporte al que te quieres dedicar te duele, pero tienes que admitir que tiene razón. De modo que, a regañadientes, te tragas la réplica y la sigues hacia las mazmorras._

o—o

—¿Tracey?—Adrian no sabe por qué no la llama por su apellido. Quizá porque esas cosas sólo le salen cuando está enfadado, y ahora le duele demasiado todo como para ello. La joven sonríe.

—A la segunda, no está mal—comenta. Adrian intenta moverse de nuevo, y está seguro de que podría hacerlo, pero Tracey le sujeta el brazo para evitarlo. En otras circunstancias, Adrian no tendría problema para deshacerse de su agarre. En otras circunstancias. Ahora es más sencillo portarse bien.

—¿Por qué estoy…?—pasea los ojos por la habitación, intentando reconocerla.

—En San Mungo—aclara Tracey—. Llegaste anoche; una bludger te descalabró—Adrian comprende en ese momento por qué le pesa tanto la cabeza, y también el recuerdo de la sonrisa burlona de Wood—. Vas a tener que estar aquí unos días.

—¿Por qué?—Adrian piensa por unos instantes en su hermano pequeño y ruega para que Tracey no se exaspere tanto como él cuando Robert empieza a preguntarle a él cosas sencillas.

—Porque te has dado un golpe impresionante en la cabeza—responde la joven—. Mira que no me suele dar nada la sangre, pero…—sacude la cabeza, turbada—. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no te vayan a quedar secuelas.

—No me he quedado tonto—protesta Adrian, indignado.

A los labios de Tracey se asoma una sonrisita divertida.

—¿Seguro? De cualquier manera, yo no lo he decidido—agrega antes de que Adrian pueda replicar, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero estás de acuerdo—la acusa él.

—Sí—Tracey se aparta un mechón de pelo caoba—. Además, no es como si pudieras ir a muchos sitios ahora mismo. Seguro que te duele.

Adrian intenta asentir, pero no puede. En su lugar, cierra los ojos fuertemente y vuelve a abrirlos tras unos segundos.

—¿Has dicho que mi madre está en el pasillo?—Tracey frunce el ceño, extrañada por el repentino cambio de tema, pero luego asiente—. ¿Puede venir?

Sin decir nada, Tracey sale del limitado campo de visión de Adrian. El joven escucha la puerta abrirse y, tras unos segundos, le llegan las voces de su madre y su hermana mayor, que no tardan en echársele encima para preocuparse por él y preguntarle cómo se encuentra. Adrian no tarda en cansarse, y en apenas media hora se rinde al sueño sin oponer resistencia, dejando inconclusa la respuesta a algo que le ha preguntado Mandy.

o—o

Tracey jamás ha conocido a un paciente peor que Adrian Pucey.

Si ya en Hogwarts el joven le resultaba un bicho raro que prefería ganar partidos de quidditch antes que aprobar exámenes y se iba quedando dormido por los pasillos, ahora ha descubierto que el joven es todo lo que ella ya sabía que era, pero multiplicado por diez. O por veinte. O por cien. O por algún número muy grande.

No sólo protesta por la comida –algo relativamente normal –, sino que se queja cada vez que entran a su habitación a hacerle pruebas, a obligarlo a tomarse las medicinas o simplemente a ver cómo está. Además, tiene la irritante costumbre de salir a dar paseos. No sería un problema de no ser porque su equilibrio está algo resentido por el accidente, además de que siempre acaba perdiéndose; Tracey jamás ha conocido a nadie con peor sentido de la orientación. Sin ir más lejos, ayer se lo encontró sentado en la recepción del hospital, frunciendo el ceño mientras leía el panel informativo. Por un momento temió que tuviera algún tipo de problema con las letras; luego, Adrian le explicó que estaba observando una polilla que había sobre "Quinta planta".

Con todo, Tracey se alegra sinceramente cuando los resultados de las pruebas dictaminan que Adrian no ha sufrido ningún daño cerebral permanente, salvo quizá esa idiotez crónica. Pero eso ya lo tenía de antes.

Adrian también se anima cuando recibe la noticia.

—Te dije que no me había quedado tonto—comenta, y sus ojos color miel brillan cuando sonríe.

Está recostado en las almohadas, casi sentado. Las fracturas de su cráneo están curadas, aunque aún se marea cuando anda mucho o hace algún movimiento brusco. Teniendo en cuenta que cuando llegó a San Mungo Tracey temía que ya estuviera muerto, es un avance.

—No más que de costumbre—replica ella en voz baja. Adrian enarca una ceja, divertido—. Si no hay ningún problema, creo que en una semana…

—¿Qué?—la corta el joven—. ¿Una semana? ¿Por qué no puedo irme ya?

Tracey pone los ojos en blanco y trata de armarse de paciencia.

—Porque todavía no estás bien.

—Sí lo estoy—protesta Adrian—. Sólo tengo que guardar reposo y lo que quiera que vayas a decir.

—Y crees que yo soy tonta y voy a tragarme que lo harás—la sonrisa de Tracey se desvanece—. Aunque no te lo creas, lo que te ha pasado es grave. Tienes mucha suerte de que no te hayan quedado secuelas.

—Bah—Adrian hace un gesto con la mano—. Los sanadores sois unos exagerados.

Tracey sonríe de nuevo.

—Puede, pero tú te vas a quedar aquí.

o—o

Adrian odia a Tracey Davis.

Bueno, a lo mejor odiar es una palabra muy fuerte. Pero lo que es detestarla, la detesta con toda su alma.

Está convencido de que ese rollo de quedarse en San Mungo porque todavía necesita reposo es un invento suyo. No está mal, en absoluto. Quizá algo mareado. Quizá le duela un poco la cabeza. Pero por lo demás, Adrian Pucey está perfectamente bien y se muere por subir de nuevo a su escoba.

Y, además, con el buen tiempo que hace, impedirle salir a que le dé el sol debería considerarse un delito. Adrian está seguro de que jamás ha visto un verano tan bonito como el que brilla al otro lado de la ventana.

Ha planeado varias veces su fuga, pero todos sus intentos se han visto frustrados: el primero, por su madre, que le dio un beso en la frente, le pellizcó la mejilla y lo llevó de vuelta a su habitación; el segundo, por su padre y su hermana, que no se anduvieron con contemplaciones y lo obligaron a volver a la cama tirándole de las orejas, y el tercero, por sus dos hermanos pequeños, Nick y Rob, que le pidieron que les echara una mano con sus respectivos deberes y le prohibieron negarse.

Pero esta vez, piensa Adrian, no puede fallar. Lleva dos días portándose bien –más o menos– y ha conseguido que le dejen su varita. En su habitación no hay nadie más que él; su familia está en su casa y los sanadores deben de haberse ido a la otra punta del hospital, porque no escucha a ninguno.

Sabe que no puede desaparecerse en su habitación por los hechizos que hay en ella –y sospecha que la paranoica de Tracey está detrás de eso–, pero supone que en la recepción del hospital no tendrá ningún problema para ir a su apartamento. Una vez allí, cogerá su escoba y dará un paseo, y luego volverá para no tener que escuchar a esa repipi quejarse. Sólo quiere volar un poco. No hacerlo empieza a dolerle tanto como el golpe en la cabeza.

Sale al pasillo y echa a andar hacia las escaleras; pese a que la orientación se le da fatal, a base de equivocarse ha aprendido el camino hacia la recepción. Cuando nota un ligero vértigo, se apoya en la pared y respira hondo, sin detenerse; ya descansará cuando llegue a su apartamento.

Sin embargo, cuando llega a la recepción, que está inusualmente vacía –aparte de dos hombres y una mujer esperando para ser atendidos por la bruja de la ventanilla–, una voz conocida restalla tras él como un látigo:

—¡Pucey!—no necesita volverse para saber que se trata de Tracey Davis. No puede contener un bufido, y se pregunta si la joven vive en el hospital—. ¿Adónde crees que vas?

—Adonde no me des la lata, para empezar—responde Adrian, sin volverse. Aferra su varita con más fuerza.

—No pensarás desaparecerte—por un momento, la voz de Tracey está llena de preocupación. Suena curiosamente vulnerable.

—Pues sí, pienso desaparecerme—replica Adrian—. A todo esto, ¿vives aquí?

—Estoy cambiándole el turno a una amiga—explica Tracey—. No puedes desaparecerte.

—Ya, porque me dan el alta en tres días. Pero no me apetece esperar.

—No lo digo por eso. No puedes. Te sentará mal.

Una parte de Adrian se remueve con cierta inquietud. La otra, sin embargo, expulsa ese pequeño malestar de su interior. Tracey sólo quiere impedir que se vaya. Pero no va a conseguirlo.

Adrian gira sobre sí mismo para desvanecerse de ahí, pero algo falla. El pequeño mareo que lo ha acompañado desde que ha salido de su habitación empeora en apenas unos segundos hasta límites insospechados, y un intenso dolor en la pantorrilla hace que suelte un quejido. Trastabilla y cae hacia atrás, pero no golpea el suelo con fuerza; algo ha suavizado su caída. El joven está demasiado ocupado tratando de que el mundo deje de dar vueltas para darse cuenta de que ha sido Tracey; de hecho, no se percata de su presencia hasta que nota las manos de la joven en su pierna.

—¿Qué haces?—musita. Se ha tapado el rostro con las manos, en un intento de evitar marearse aún más—. Ay—se queja cuando Tracey se acerca al lugar que tanto le duele.

—Idiota—gruñe ella—. Te lo he dicho, y no has parado hasta comprobarlo. No puedes aparecerte.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque aún no estás bien y no puedes concentrarte lo suficiente y… Te has escindido—le informa. Adrian siente que toda la pierna herida se le adormece, haciéndolo un poco más ajeno al dolor. Se atreve a abrir los ojos.

Las pocas personas que hay en la recepción se han acercado a ellos y los miran con curiosidad. Adrian frunce el ceño. No le gusta ser el centro de atención si no es por algo que le guste hacer. Y escindirse no se encuentra precisamente entre sus pasatiempos favoritos.

—Largaos—murmura en voz baja.

—No lo agobiéis—ordena Tracey, en un tono más potente y seguro—. ¿Estás mareado?

Adrian se siente tentado de dar una respuesta mordaz, pero no está seguro de ser capaz de hablar sin vomitar la cena, de modo que simplemente asiente, sin ganas de protestar cuando lo suben, de nuevo, a su odiada habitación.

o—o

—Te odio mucho, que lo sepas.

Sabe que Adrian no le está haciendo caso, entre otras cosas porque le ha repetido eso mismo diez veces en los últimos tres minutos, pero no le molesta seguir diciéndoselo. Tracey pocas veces ha estado tan enfadada como ahora.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Tanto le costaba al idiota de su ex compañero quedarse quietecito? Se ve que sí; y, además, salir andando es demasiado sencillo para él; ha tenido que intentar aparecerse. Tracey está sorprendida de que sólo se haya hecho ese corte en la pantorrilla.

Le dedica una nueva mirada de rabia; Adrian tiene la decencia de mirar la sábana y juguetear con ella. Aún sigue tembloroso y probablemente mareado, pero al menos ha recuperado algo de color. Es un completo imbécil con suerte.

—¿Quieres que me disculpe?—murmura tras unos segundos.

—No me disgustaría—responde Tracey, cubriéndole la pierna herida con la sábana. Lo escucha quejarse por su poco cuidado. No le importa—. ¿Tan horrible es esto?

—¡Odio estar encerrado!—exclama Adrian, frustrado—. Sólo quiero que me dé el aire; estoy pasando todo el verano aquí metido…

—Llevas una semana y media aquí—puntualiza ella—. A lo mejor se te ha trastocado la noción del tiempo, pero desde mi punto de vista todavía queda bastante para que termine el verano. Quizá hasta puedas volver a jugar al quidditch antes de septiembre.

—Quiero salir—gruñe Adrian.

Tracey acerca su rostro al de él, con las mandíbulas apretadas de la rabia.

—Y yo quiero que te cures bien y no tengas recaídas ni problemas. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

A juzgar por la dureza de la mirada de Adrian, sí. El joven tiene una expresión tan enfadada como la suya. Es evidente que no entiende por qué Tracey se desvive para que no se escape del hospital cuando menos se lo esperen.

A decir verdad, ella tampoco termina de entender el motivo de tantas molestias. Después de todo, es la vida del idiota de Pucey, no la suya.

—Deja de preocuparte por mí—ordena el joven.

—Deja de darme motivos.

Tracey no se lo esperaba. De hecho, pensaba que Pucey estaba demasiado mareado para intentar hacer algo siquiera remotamente parecido a eso. Por eso, cuando el joven, en un movimiento sorprendentemente rápido, la agarra del brazo y la atrae hacia sí, y sus labios chocan, se queda congelada, demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar al principio.

Luego, y pese a que no le parece mala idea apartarse, responde al beso, con las piernas temblorosas y sin saber muy bien cómo sigue en pie. No sabe qué diablos pretende Adrian con eso, pero no le importa mucho. Es ligeramente más preocupante el asunto de que el corazón le late tan fuerte que se le va a salir del pecho.

Además, y contra todo pronóstico, le está gustando.

o—o

Adrian no vuelve a intentar escaparse.

El principal motivo es que la herida de la pierna le duele horrores, aunque se está curando rápidamente. También está el asunto de que todavía tiene demasiado fresca la sensación que lo invadió cuando intentó desaparecerse, y no le apetece en absoluto repetir. Además, gracias a su maravillosa idea tiene que pasar cuatro días, además de los tres que había previsto, en San Mungo. Tiene la impresión de que si vuelve a intentarlo no podrá salir de ahí hasta que cumpla los setenta.

Y bueno, hay otros motivos, no todos relacionados con su salud. El corazón de Adrian todavía da vuelcos cuando recuerda que besó a Tracey Davis. Algo que no debería hacer –y no sólo porque no tiene pinta de ser sano–; lleva años quejándose de la niña parlanchina que no dejaba que el silencio se instalase en la sala común de Slytherin. Por no hablar de que Tracey fue quien frustró su último intento de fuga.

Pero lo hace. Y a Adrian no le importaría darle otro beso. Ni dos más, ni tres, la verdad. Y, de momento, la única forma que tiene de volver a verla es quedándose en San Mungo.

Sin embargo, en los días siguientes no la ve. En su lugar, quien va a verlo y se ocupa de él es un sanador enorme y barrigudo. La segunda vez que lo ve, Adrian le pregunta qué ha sido de Tracey y el hombre le dice que la muchacha tiene otras cosas que hacer.

El joven no puede evitar indignarse ante ese desplante. Se supone que como adultos responsables y maduros tienen que hablar de lo que ocurrió con calma y esas cosas. Que Tracey se esconda demuestra que es una inmadura. Aunque, a decir verdad, él ha pasado los últimos días comportándose como un crío caprichoso. Quizá no sea el más indicado para protestar.

Con todo, Adrian no vuelve a verla hasta el día que sale de San Mungo. Tras recoger en una mochila las cosas que su familia ha ido trayéndole durante su estancia en el hospital, el joven sale de la habitación y echa a andar hacia la recepción; aún debe esperar unos días para poder desaparecerse, y tras el susto de la otra noche no tiene ganas de llevar la contraria.

Y se la encuentra subiendo las escaleras que él baja.

Tracey está vestida como siempre, con su pelo caoba recogido en una coleta y su túnica verde de sanadora. Va sonriendo ligeramente, pero cuando ve a Adrian su expresión se vuelve seria. Baja la mirada y trata de pasar junto a Adrian, pero él se lo impide.

—Déjame pasar—ordena, con los dientes apretados.

—Déjame pasar tú—replica Adrian—. Esta vez voy a escaparme con permiso.

Pese a que es evidente que intenta impedirlo, Tracey ríe. Alza la vista y lo mira, con las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

—Me alegro—dice finalmente—. De que te hayan dado el alta, digo.

Adrian entorna los ojos.

—¿Por qué me has estado evitando?

—No te he estado evitando—lo contradice Tracey. El joven enarca una ceja—. Bueno… Hubo unos problemas con una compañera, así que me cambiaron los…—hace un gesto con las manos, como si dibujara el contorno de una quaffle—. Es un lío—admite—. Pero no te he estado evitando.

—Podrías haberte pasado para verme o algo—la acusa Adrian.

Tracey arquea las cejas.

—Tú no quieres que te vea—replica. El joven suspira.

—Vale, tienes razón—admite—. Lo que quiero es repetir lo de la otra noche. Y si no haces acto de presencia, es complicado, ¿sabes?

Tracey ríe de nuevo, esta vez con más ganas.

—Entonces, ¿qué propones?

Adrian se encoge de hombros.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

Tracey niega con la cabeza.

—Termino el turno a mediodía.

—Bien, porque yo pienso pasar _hoooraaas_ volando y tomando el sol. ¿Vienes?

Tracey sonríe. Tiene una sonrisa muy bonita, y se le forman hoyuelos al elevar las esquinas de los labios.

—Si me recoges aquí, vale.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Sí, tiene un final abierto. Y sí, es intencionado. Y sí, escribiré más de ellos... Uf, a este paso mi lista de cosas por escribir va a alcanzar en tamaño a mi lista de cosas por leer.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
